playro2fandomcom-20200214-history
Acolyte
Description Acolytes are apprentices that follow the holy ways of the Odin Orthodoxy. They use Holy Powers to eliminate enemies, heal allies and can enhance others’ abilities through beautiful gospels and blessings. Acolytes can change their job to either Priest or Monk once level 25 is reached. Skills 'Holy Light' Description: 'Fires a ray of light to deal magical attack damage. '''Aspersio: '''Next 3 Holy Light will become critical hits. 'Lex Divina Description: Throws the Holy Hammer to inflict magical attack damage. Oratio Pre-requisites: Lex Divina Level ??? Skill Type: Active Skill Cooldown: ??? SP Cost: ??? Description: Recite the Holy Lord's Prayer to inflict damage every 2 seconds for 20 seconds Judex Pre-requisites: Oratio Level ??? Skill Type: Active Skill Cooldown: ??? SP Cost: ??? Description: ??? 'Blessing' Description: Increases the Maximum HP of you and your party members for 30 minutes. 'Increase Agility' Description: Increases move speed of you and your allies by 40% for a certain amount of time. 'Resurrection' Description: Resurrect party and attack squad members that are incapable of battle. Aspersio: Casts instantly without cast time, target resurrects with HP fully recovered. 'Aqua Benedicta' Description: 'Restores your SP instantly, and gain 3 Holy Water. 'Aspersio Description: Uses 1 Holy Water to improve other skill effects. Affected skills: Holy Light, Heal, Resurrection, Judex, Highness Heal, Sanctuary, Magnus Exorcismus, Ray of Genesis. Heal Pre-requisites: None (available at start) Skill Type: Active Skill Cast-time: 1.00s Skill Cooldown: 0.00s Description: Recover target's HP equivalent to a certain percentage of your magical attack. Aspersio Effect: Next 3 Heals are critical hits. Renovatio Pre-requisites: Heal Level ??? Skill Type: Buff Skill Cooldown: ??? SP Cost: ??? Description: Cleanse the target's scars to recover HP every 2 seconds for 12 seconds Meditatio Pre-requisites: None (available at start) Skill Type: Buff Skill Cooldown: ??? SP Cost: ??? Description: Effect increase when Healing skill applies as Critical Hit by 500% exceeding 95% of Accurate Hit Highness Heal Pre-requisites: None (available at start) Skill Type: Buff Skill Cooldown: ??? SP Cost: ??? Description: Instantly recover own and surrounding allies HP equivalent to a certain percentage of your magical attack. Aspersio Effect: Increase recovery of Highness Heal by 50% and additional recovery of HP identical to the recovery amount of Highness Heal for 10 seconds Strategies Acolytes are a staple class for any party. The two most common routes for an Acolyte would be Support (leading to the Priest Class) and DPS (leading to the Monk class). For Support Acolytes, the stat that is most important is INT since the Heal skill is based on the character's magical attack. Being a support character, Support Acolytes will most definitely need a Tank or DPS to deal damage while the Acolyte heals and buffs. Soloing with a Support Acolyte is just plain stupid/inefficient. As for DPS Acolytes, both STR and INT are equally important given how DPS Acolytes need a balance of physical attack for base damage and magical attack for the Heal skill. DPS Acolytes are quite formidable with their ability to heal and buff themselves while still being able to deal decent damage. Nevertheless, the DPS of an Acolyte more often will lose out to other pure DPS classes which makes DPS Acolytes most suitable for those who intend to go solo. Category:Job Category:1st Class Job